Broken
by Brave Buizel
Summary: Garth is plagued by the fear of not being able to claim the Eastern Pack's role of Pack Leader. To keep the throne , he must find a mate. Humphrey is a hopeless romantic who yearns for someone who he can love and who will love back. But question is ,could Humfrey's life remain shattered at the hands/paws of Garth? Read and find out. Garth/Humphrey , Humphrey/OC.
1. The fateful night at the Moonlight Howl

Garth Pov.

" Garth , you must have a mate or you can't rule the pack. You know this , I know this. " Garth just whined. " But I'm not interested in any of the females. "Tony began to walk out of the cave. " Well you better do something. " Tony walked out of the cave , leaving Garth to figure out what he was going to do. You're most likely wondering what is happening. Well , he just got another scolding from his dick of a father about how if he didn't have a mate he couldn't become pack leader.

Tonight was the moonlight howl and he was sure he could find a mate , male or female. But if he didn't he wouldn't be able to take his place as pack leader. He wanted to be leader because he wanted respect for other things than his good looks. _' I'll do it tonight. I'll find the perfect mate. '_ He walked out of the cave and knew the north pack would be there tonight , and began to think of who his mate might be , and if they were at the moonlight howl.

* * *

Humphrey Pov.

_ ' Moonlight howl... ' _He looked at the mountain/cliff thing and wondered if he would find a mate this time. Yeah , this time. Humphrey had been to moonlight howl many times before , but females took no interest. Not that it bothered Humphrey. He was interested in males. However they just wanted to keep him for pups. Or sex. They had no interest in Humphrey. So he kept coming to the mountain , trying to find the one.

He looked around the mountain , trying to find something. Any sign that could tell him that there was someone who would love him. He saw more Wolves pouring in , who he did not recognize. He grumbled , knowing where they were from. They where from the Eastern Pack._ ' This is going to be a wonderful night '_ He thought sarcastically.

* * *

Garth Pov.

He looked around the mountain , on the highest point in the moonlight howl. _' No one who interest me. What a surprise '. _He went to turn around and leave , now unable to have the power of the pack. But then he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was a wolf , though he more resembled a coyote. He had black/gray fur , and beautiful blue eyes.

He looked sad though , which made him wonder who had made this beautiful creature sad. He ran down the rocks , which were basically huge boulders. However he ran too fast , and crashed into the one who he had been chasing. They landed in a pile , rolling down the hill till the reached the end , in the process being covered in dirt and grass.

He heard a groan , and it came from his new little crush. The gray wolf got up , his legs stumbling like a baby calf. e turned around , and looked directly at Garth. " Hey , watch where you are- " He was now cut off. Garth smiled. " What was that? " He just looked stupidly at him. " Uh... "

" So , what your name beautiful? " His reaction was the same. " Uh , Humphrey. Wait , did you just call me beautiful!? " Now Humfrey's reaction was more scared and looked like he was going to blush through his fur. " Yeah. I did. Why wouldn't I? " He looked at him like he was stupid. " Cause you are an Alpha. In case you didn't know , I'm an Omega. My life sucks , and I come here hoping to find a mate , but know that will never happen.

He just continued , glaring at Garth. " Meanwhile , anyone would be your mate , because you are entitled to power , and also aren't that bad looking. " He moved closer to him , his pelt blending with his. " So I'm good looking? " He said , licking Humfrey's muzzle. He went back to an idiot. " Uh... " He nuzzled the wolf , loving the smell of his fur. It smelled so sweet , and Garth was loving every second.

He turned his attention back to the beautiful wolf. " So , if I asked you to howl with me and become my mate , what would you say? " Anger flooded over his face. " I would say NO. Why would I date some Eastern Pack wolf? I'm from the Western Pack. Besides , You just tackled me. " He turned his head away from Garth , starting to walk away. A wicked smile over came Garth's face. " Have it your way. He tackled to once thought pretty angel , knocking into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hey I'm back! Yes , I have been a bad boy ( Listening to the song by Cascada called Bad Boy , give it a try ) and not been here for a while. I will continue Bunnymunds Past , but I have been working on this for awhile , and thought I should post it. What will happen to Humphrey , and what will Garth do to him? Will he be forced to be Garth's mate? Wait for the next exciting installment.


	2. The Breaking

Note : Hey so just put the 2nd chapter. So if you guys want more leave reviews and favorite this story. Okay , cue chapter 2!

* * *

Humphrey Pov.

The pain in Humphrey's head was killing him. He stood up , his legs shaking like a baby calf. He looked around the room , and saw he was in a cave. But not just any cave. There were two beds , both made of moss , feathers , and furs. The fur was caribou , and the feathers were white , like geese feathers or swan feathers. He turned to the walls , and saw little orange and red crystals jutting out of the wall. _' Amber maybe? '_

The ground he stood on was made of sand , and felt soft under his paws. The cave also was very warm , which felt good since because of being an Omega , he was lucky to get a small cave. The Alpha's made sure those were taken , or filled with stuff they wouldn't want an Omega to get into. For awhile no lights flicked on in his head , until he occurred to him. _' I'm in a Alpha cave! '_

He turned around , and saw large leaves blocked the upper part of the mouth of the cave. He went through an even bigger Oh Shit moment. This wasn't just an Alpha cave , but an important Alpha's cave. _' Shit shit shit shit shit. '_ He paced back and forth , freaking out. ' What did I do last night? ' He went through last nights events , but couldn't find anything that would explain how HE , an Omega , in up in a freaking Alpha's cave!

He noticed something in his series of shit fits. Claw marks on the cave. He had heard about this. They were supposed to tell that wolf's heritage. Also their family history. " Well I see you're up. " Humphrey turned around and his jaw dropped. Garth stood in front of him. The son of Tony , the Eastern Pack leader.

" Wha-what are you doing here!? " Garth just chuckled , as two other Wolves , one brown with a black stripe down his back , and a golden Wolf with black ears and paws walked in in , both having a Caribou balanced on their shoulders. They both dropped it on the ground , and looked at Garth. " Do you need anything else? " The golden Wolf asked.

Garth looked back at the two. " No. You are dismissed. " The Wolves bowed their heads in respect , and left. Garth now turned to Humphrey. He got closer the the motionless wolf , and nuzzled him. " So , are you okay? " He suddenly got his muscles back in check , and retreated to the wall. " No! I am not okay. I have no clue how I got here , and I'm in a ALPHA"S CAVE! So NO , I am NOT okay. Garth however just walked over to Humphrey's side , and pressed his red pelt against Humphrey's gray one. Also he licked Humphrey's neck in the process.

" Well , you're in my cave in the Eastern Packs camp , and I saw you laying on the ground unconscious , so I carried you here. " He looked at Garth , feeling his fur get hot , and looked up at him. " Really? " Garth nodded. It was so romantic , it was everything Humphrey could ever dream it could be. But someone barged through the mouth of the cave , who also had a matching pelt. " Garth , how is your little prison- " He stopped as soon as he saw Humphrey.

" HIS LITTLE WHAT!? " Humphrey screamed. Tony now looked nervous , and was obliviously trying to take back what he was about to say. " Um , I mean , Uh , Garth? " He said , the once strong Eastern Pack leader now looked at his soon , wanting him to do something to fix his mess. " He didn't say prisoner Humphrey. " He now looked at Garth with a shocked expression. " I NEVER SAID PRISONER! "

Now Garth looked stumbled , now finding no way to dig himself out of the hole he was no thrust into. Humphrey now was making his way towards the cave exit , but Tony blocked his way. " Get out of my way! " Tony stood still. I don't think so. With that Garth jumped on Humphrey's back , and Tony's paws pushed downwards on his shoulders , bringing his head under his body to where a throbbing erection waited.

Garth's member no was poking Humphrey's hole , while Tony humped forwards , shoving his length his his mouth before he could say a word for help. He heard Tony's voice growl at him. " Bite it and I will kill you. " He cried and whimpered because of him losing his virginity to rape.

But Garth also took advantage of Humphrey's current position , and thrusted into Humphrey with no warning. He cried harder , wanting this to be a dream , that he was safe with his fellow Omega's. Garth moaned. " Baby , you're sooo tight. " He licked Humphrey's neck again. Tony moaned as well. " Son , you really know how to pick em. " He thrusted harder at his father's praise. " Thanks dad. "

But this just got worse , which Humphrey thought was impossible. He body now was betraying him , his member out of it's sheath , and he cried harder as both father and son kept up their rape. Pre was leaking from all of them , going into his mouth , ass , and on the floor. It continued for what felt like hours , the two saying ' You like that? ' or ' Come on , you know you like it. ' Finally Tony began to orally fuck him harder , giving Humphrey a sign that he had been dreading. " Fuck! I'm going to cum! " As if on cue , his sperm flew from his cock to Humphrey's mouth , and leaked out of his mouth.

" Then Garth took his father's footsteps , and thrusted even harder. " Oh-Oh -Oh! Fuck! Humphrey! " He screamed as he released into the poor , weakened Wolf beneath him. It filled Humphrey , and he cried , the waterworks still flowing , and soon fell to the ground , the others not supporting his body which could no longer support it's self. He soon watched the two walk out of the cave and passed out

Garth Pov.

He follwed his father out of his cave. " Dad! " He turned to his soon. " You qualify. " He looked at him , his head titlted. " What? " " You qualify. You now able to be pack leader. " His tail wagged at his father. " Really!? " He nodded and turne to walk away. " Don't let me down. " He said as he walked to his cave , at the top of a slope which led to a big cave.

So my line didn't work , so I had to make a makeshift line. * Frowns at computer * So it took a shorter time than I thought. Well , Luv Ya All!


End file.
